Overboard
by Magpie09
Summary: When wealthy heiress; Sansa hires the gruff Sandor to remodel her closet, the two seem to hate each other. But when Sansa loses her memory, Sandor believes that this is the best time for some personal revenge. However, as time goes on, it seems that Sandor and Sansa may not hate each other after all...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello my dear readers! This time I bring you another based on another existing work AU fic. This fic is inspired by the characters of "Game of Thrones" and the story of the movie, "Overboard". Some of the characters will be OOC, and I also played around with some of the characters' relations (y'all will see what I mean when we get there). This hasn't been betaed, so please don't mind too much of any bad grammar or spelling. Also, this is a reupload. As always I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 1 - "Overinflated"**

Sansa huffed in indignation as Joffery once again headed above deck to shoot clay pigeons. "What am I supposed to do?" Sansa cried out as Joffery hurried away from his bored fiancé. "I don't care," Joffery replied smarmily as he placed his shot gun into the crook of his arm, "Maybe you should call for a carpenter to finally get your closet the way you wanted. Just don't bother me!" Sansa huffed again, but decided to ask her butler and make him go and call a local carpenter. Their boat had been anchor on the small island of Westeros for a few weeks now, as they made their pre-wedding cruise around the world. And yet every day, Joffery would go and do _something_ with his collection of guns and crossbows while Sansa decided to stay clear away from her temperamental fiancé and sat below deck, usually knitting, sowing, or anything to keep herself occupied.

Sansa felt a slight pang of sadness at the thought of what her life had turned into. Sansa was living in a lie, a facade, because her marriage to Joffery was only that of convenience and business between their families. They didn't love each other, they didn't even like each other, and Joffery barely tolerated Sansa. Sansa was sure that if Joffery could do it, he would probably have shot her a long time ago. It was true that Sansa could have any material good that her heart desired, but still she was unhappy. Sansa was brought of her thoughts when her butler, Maester Luwin, came back in and announced that a carpenter would come in a few hours.

* * *

Sansa paced nervously as an old pickup finally drove up to the dock. The carpenter was about an hour late, and Sansa was definitely not very happy. A large man with long, stringy brown hair climbed out of his old truck, grabbed some tools, and walked up to the large yacht. Sansa couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp when the huge man came closer and she got a good look at his face. One side of his face was completely destroyed by burn scars that stretched from his scalp all the way down to his neck. The man must have heard Sansa gasp, because he sneered at her and gruffly asked, "Something wrong?" "No, no," Sansa hastily replied, "Please come aboard." The man simply grunted in response and strode onto the yacht and followed Sansa below deck towards her closet. "So, this is it," Sansa stated as she gestured towards her closet, "I would like to have this completely redone and focus on a new shelving system for my shoes. So, what do you think, Sir...," Sansa said as she fished for a name, as she realized she never asked Maester Luwin who this carpenter was. "Sandor Clegane and I am no Sir," he answered gruffly as he measured out the closet, "Shouldn't take too long, maybe about two weeks. I'll let you know my estimate when I order in the wood." Sansa nodded in agreement and just as quickly as he showed up, he left again. Sansa let out a huff of disappointment. She couldn't help but feel skittish around the large man; it looked like he could break her in half with his pinky. However, she knew she couldn't keep acting so shy around him, or she would probably be screwed over when it came to his pricing. She straightened her shoulders and silently promised herself to be less skittish the next time the carpenter came in.

* * *

After finally ordering in the necessary wood needed for those highborn, spoiled people; Sandor finally got to go home. He kicked the door open and immediately grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat with a sigh on his old, ratted couch. It had been a long day, with one job right after the other, and he was tired. He sighed gratefully as he finally relaxed and took a long drink from his beer, when suddenly the door was kicked open again and four boys came barreling into the house. "Dad, dad, dad!" they all cried out and tackled Sandor to the ground. Sandor grunted in amusement as he let the boys tackle him as he carefully placed his beer out of the way and grabbed each one of the boys and gently lifted them off of him. Each one reminded him of the pain he would always carry, not only physically with the burden of his burn scares that disfigured him, but also of the metaphorical pain that was connected to the burden of being a failure. Before he could get trapped in his painful memories, Gendry, the oldest boy, suddenly shouted out for dinner.

* * *

Sansa sighed in frustration as yet again the carpenter was late. As the old truck finally drove up to the dock, Sansa felt herself tense in anticipation as Sandor made his way towards the large yacht. "I've got some wood in the back," he said, gesturing towards his truck without even a word of polite greeting. "Okay…," Sansa replied in slight confusion at him as he brushed past her and onto the yacht, but she just huffed in frustration and called out for her butler to help take the wood on board.

Day after day Sandor would show up slightly late and gruffly make his way on board and noisily worked on Sansa's closet. Sansa would nervously sit in her room as she stitched and watched Sandor work, making sure he didn't damage anything or take anything when he left for the day. Finally the day came when Sandor was finally done with Sansa's closet. Sandor called her into the closet to finally show off his work. The closet was fully refurbished with cedar wood and lots of shelves that could be turned around for extra storage. Sansa sighed and shook her head in frustration. "That's not exactly what I wanted." "What are you talking about?" Sandor roughly asked.

"The wood," Sansa pointed out.

"What about it?" Sandor questioned.

"It's wrong, I wanted pine."

"Pine?! What in the Seven Hells are you talking about girl?!"

"I asked for pine, you incompetent fool!" Sansa cried out, as she finally lost her patience.

"Yeah well, its cedar now, girl. Get used to it. Either that or you'll have to pay me double just to fix it!"

"Double! I'm not going to pay you at all! Now you will fix this and you will fix it for free, for compensation!"

"The hell I will!" Sandor shouted out.

"Sansa! What the hell is going on down here," Joffery shouted out as he walked down into the small room, with his shotgun tucked into the crook of his arm.

"Joffery!" Sansa cried out in alarm, "I… I was…. I was just about to escort this man off the yacht, since his job is done."

Sandor raised his eyebrow as he noticed that the fiery redhead that was just passionately arguing with him became a docile little bird, chirping out whatever she thought this little runt wanted to hear. "Well, hurry up about it!" Joffery stated as he turned around to go back on the deck, "and please, do be quieter. I do hate being interrupted while I'm shooting. There's no telling what may happen if I miss," he said ominously. Sansa tensed slightly but silently led Sandor upstairs. As soon as she led him above deck and away from Joffery, Sandor stopped and roughly spun her around. "Listen girl, I just want to get paid and I'll be out of your way."

"I will not be paying you!" Sansa snapped in a fierce whisper.

"You will pay me, girl!" he gruffly shouted out as he backed her up against the side of the boat. Sansa looked around nervously as his large form dwarfed hers and she realized she had nowhere to go. Sandor lunged to grab at her again, but Sansa quickly moved out of the way. Sandor suddenly lost his balance and fell overboard into the cold water by the docks. Sansa had to stifle a laugh as Sandor sputtered out sea water. "I'll get you for this!" He yelled out in frustration. "I'd like to see you try," Sansa laughed out and feeling extra naughty, she quickly ran below deck, grabbed Sandor's forgotten tool belt, and quickly threw it overboard; all the while as Sandor yelled out in frustration. Sansa simply smiled and brushed her hands in slight victory and headed back down below deck.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello, back again! As you could tell, the theme for the chapter titles will be words starting with "over". Anyway, as always; I don't own anything and please read and review.**

**Ch. 2 – "Overexposed"**

Sansa sat down suddenly when the yacht rocked back and forth as the storm outside caused waves to rock against the boat. Joffery came stumbling into her room, looking a little drunk as he swayed with the rocking of the ship. "Sansa, my sweet," he said with a dangerous smirk, "I seemed to have left my engagement ring above deck. Would you mind terribly if you would go and get it for me?" "Are you serious?! I can't go outside in this storm! Why don't you get Maester Luwin to get it?" Sansa asked incredulously "Because I'm asking you to get it!" Joffery said, quickly losing his temper. Sansa tensed at his tone and nodded her head in obedience and quickly and as carefully as possible, she went above deck. The storm raged outside and caused the yacht to rock even harder, making Sansa stumble and sway. Sansa finally glimpsed a gold shine on the deck by the stern of the yacht, and as quickly as she could she carefully made her way over to it. She finally picked up Joffery's engagement ring in triumph when suddenly a larger wave suddenly smashed against the yacht and knocked Sansa off her feet, straight off the stern of the boat, and into the cold water below.

* * *

Joffery woke up with a groan as he realized he left the television on last night. He looked around, but didn't see his ring anywhere, and gruffly began to make his way to Sansa's room in order to punish her for this latest disobedience. However, a picture of Sansa on the television made him stop in his tracks and turn up the volume. "Early this morning, a local fisherman didn't catch any of his usual fish; instead he caught this young woman. She seems to have been washed ashore last night during the storm and seems to have lost all memory of who she is or where she came from. If anybody has anybody has any information of who this woman is, please call or visit the Westeros Local Hospital," the news anchor said. Joffery let a dangerous smile grace his face, and thought that finally, he was rid of the annoying girl, and now he could do whatever he wanted. Joffery turned off the television with finality and pressed the intercom to tell the captain to finally set sail and continue on his cruise.

* * *

Sandor stared at amazement at the television screen. It was too good to be true! That little highborn girl that ruined his tools and had refused to pay him had apparently no memory. This was it! This could be the chance to finally get his revenge. He looked around his shabby little house and suddenly saw how filthy everything was. Yes, it could do with a housekeeper and his kids needed a nanny to keep them out of trouble. Yes, this is exactly how he could make her pay him! He called up his buddy, Bronn and asked him to start forging a wedding license, photoshoping some pictures, and to get some women's clothes from the local Salvation Army. Sandor grinned dangerously to himself and drove over to Bronn's place to help him out. Oh, he thought to himself, this will do just splendidly.

* * *

"Yes, I'm her husband. You see last night, we had an argument and she stormed out. I thought she was just going over to a friend's place, but when the storm hit; I couldn't get a hold of her or any of her friends. I was so worried! I'm so glad that she's okay!," Sandor explained the nurse that led him to the Psych Ward as she flipped through the fake documents that Sandor had produced when asked for documentation that proved his claim. "Thank goodness somebody finally came for her!" the nurse gushed, "I felt so bad for her! She just sits all alone and honestly doesn't do well when the doctors come to check up on her." "I see, well, she must have gone through quite a shock for her to have lost her memory; but hopefully being back in a familiar environment will help her," Sandor said with a smirk. The entered into the Psych Ward to see Sansa seated by herself in a corner, with a flimsy hospital gown draped around her, and her fiery red hair all tangled and hung limply around her face. "Hey honey!" Sandor proclaimed as she spotted them. Sansa looked around nervously as she spotted a huge man with long, stingy brown hair that tried to cover the burn scars that covered half of his face that spread from his scalp down to his neck. This man surely couldn't be talking to her! She may not remember much, but it just felt wrong that she would be married to this man! "Who are you?! I don't know you!" Sansa screamed out as he came closer. "Oh, sweetie," Sandor said slightly mockingly as he tried to calm her, "I know we had our troubles, but surely you remember me, right? It's me; Sandor Clegane, your husband." Sansa just shook her head and suddenly had an epiphany and asked, "Then what is my name?" "Sansa, of course," Sandor easily answered, thankful that he had remembered her name from when that little brat yelled it out on that last day he was working, that way Sandor could also forge the marriage license. Sansa suddenly realized that she had no clue if this was her true name or not; she couldn't even remember her name, but the name did feel right. "Listen honey," the nurse said gently, breaking into Sansa's thoughts, "It's doubtful that anyone else will come for you, and this man seems nice enough. Everything seems legit; it's time for you to go home." Sansa simply nodded her head in quiet acceptance, realizing that the nurse was right. No one else would come for her. They checked out, and before she knew it she was going "home."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I just wanted to point out that Sandor's "kids" will be Gendry, Lommy, Tommen, and Rickon. I know that in the show, none of these kids were even remotely related to Sandor, but I just shrugged and added them to this little fic, for convenience. Te he! Anyway as always I don't own anything and please read and review.**

**Ch. 3 – "Overwhelming"**

Sansa stared in slight horror at the shabby house that stood before her; this surely wasn't "home." This definitely didn't feel right, not at all. "This is 'home'?" Sansa questioned her "husband". "Well yeah honey," Sandor replied with a smirk, "Although, we did move here a few months ago, so that's why it might not be familiar to you." "Oh," was all that Sansa replied and quietly followed Sandor into the house. "Welcome back home, honey," Sandor said as he gestured around the small house. Dozens of dirty plates stacks littered the kitchen and on any available surface in the living room, dust clung to everything, trash littered the floor, and the floor desperately needed a mop, and Sansa knew that within the places she couldn't see; it would probably be worse. "Mom!" a cry suddenly drew Sansa's attention, and had Sandor smirking even more when she saw her slightly horrified expression as she was suddenly bombarded by four boys. He was so glad that he decided to let the boys into this little charade and told them ahead of time of what to expect and how they should act. "I have kids?!" Sansa cried out in alarm. "Oh honey," Sandor said in mock frustration, "I thought for sure you would remember your own children. Oh well, I guess this proves that you really do have amnesia. Let me reintroduce you to your children. This is Gendry, Lommy, Tommen, and Rickon." Sandor pointed out each boy as he said their name: Gendry, the oldest, was tall with short black hair and looked to be developing muscles; Lommy was rather short and had unruly, brown, curly hair and a mischievous glint in his eye; Tommen had a sweet, young face with blond hair, and Rickon, the youngest was also the shortest and had dark brown, slightly curly hair. Sansa suddenly felt faint and before she knew it, she all she saw was black.

* * *

When Sansa finally came to, she found herself on a very lumpy couch with Sandor sitting nearby looking at her in amusement. "Hey, you okay?" he questioned in mock symphony. Sansa nodded quietly as she slowly sat up. "Well I hate to leave you here so quickly, but I have to go to work. While I'm gone, I'm going to let you get back to your regular chores."

"Regular chores?" Sansa asked confused.

"That's right, honey. Since you don't have a job, you take care of the boys and do all the household chores; including cooking, cleaning, shopping for groceries, managing the boys, etc. etc." Sansa stared at him in slight horror, looking a little pale as she realize that this was her life. She was apparently the little wife of this gruff man, living in this run down shack of a house with four children that she couldn't remember ever having. Surely this couldn't be right; and yet here she was. "I know it's a lot to take in right now," Sandor said, breaking into Sansa's thoughts, "but as the doctor said, just going back to how things were done normally before the amnesia will hopefully bring back memories." Sansa just nodded quietly, accepting the logic of the situation, hopefully he was right. Maybe something will spark a memory, any memory. Sansa just felt so uneasy and out of place, she felt like her whole identity had been erased away and replaced by a blank slate, and now all she had left was this life that didn't feel like her own.

* * *

Sansa wiped her sweaty brown with her forearm and sighed in frustration as she went back to cleaning. She felt like she had been cleaning for days, but in actuality it only had been a few hours. How could a house be so filthy? Sansa believed that it probably have gone a lot quicker if the boys would help her out instead of making things even harder for her. It seemed like every time she cleaned something, one of the boys would make it dirty again. The main culprit, so far, had been Lommy. He would continually track in dirt and mud, filthy previously cleaned dishes and place them on any surface he could find, he would also play pranks on her continually. It was wearing Sansa out quickly, she didn't know how much more of this she could take; so she found herself overwhelmingly happy when Sandor finally came back and was extremely thankful for the fact that the kids would be going back to school soon and would be out of her hair for at least most of the day. She supposed that she shouldn't feel this way about her own kids, but she was tired and out of patience. "Hey honey," Sandor greeted with a smirk as he saw how frazzled she had become, "where's dinner? I'm starving!" "Yeah!" the boys replied with enthusiasm, "Dinner! Dinner! Dinner!" Sansa sighed in frustration. She had completely forgotten to make dinner; all the other chores and keeping up with the kids had consumed her mind. "I'm sorry, I don't have it ready. I'll make something quick," she replied and began the arduous task of going through the kitchen and looking for something salvageable within all the mess that was the kitchen cabinets and fridge. The house was so messy, that Sansa had yet to go through and organize the kitchen. She grimaced as she saw stacks and stacks of bad and rotten food. Luckily she found some good noodles and quickly made some spaghetti. She didn't know exactly what she was doing, but it wasn't too hard to boil the noodles. Hopefully cooking would come easier to her as time went by, and maybe she could buy herself a cookbook. Sansa was slightly saddened by the filth and how bad she was at cooking; surely this meant that she was a terrible housewife. As she stirred the sauce, she made a silent vow to herself; she would strive to do better. She had been given a second chance at this life; it may not be much, but this was her life and she was bound and determined to make it a better one than it obviously was before she lost her memory.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Not much to say, only that as usual; I don't own anything and please read and review.**

**Ch. 4 – "Overeager"**

Life followed in a pattern for Sansa; she would awake from her place on the couch (since even though she was technically married to Sandor, she still didn't feel exactly comfortable sharing a bed with him yet), prepare a little breakfast, see the boys off to school, do chores until lunch when she would eat a quick bite and go shopping (if shopping was needed), go back to chores after lunch, received the kids from school, start preparing dinner while minding the boys, and finish dinner and serve it when Sandor came home, and clean up afterward before finally falling asleep out of exhaustion on the couch and starting all over again the next day. The house was slowly, but surely becoming more and more habitable and comfortable, her cooking skills had improved greatly, and she even seemed to finally gain some respect from the boys.

The respect really came after one day when she was called for a parent-teacher conference from the school. The boys were seated by themselves in a corner, twitching and itching without stop while the teacher looked one with mild contentment from his desk at the front of the room. "Hello, Mrs. Clegane is it?" the teacher said as he shook Sansa's hand in greeting, "My name is Mr. Frey, and I'm afraid to tell you that your boys are a regular disturbance in their classes, but today was especially terrible. I'm told by all the other teachers that the boys simply would not be still today, and they all tried to pretend to be sick, but they usually tried this trick many times before and no one believe them. I and the other teachers are beyond fed up from your boys! They desperately need more discipline at home." Sansa was nodding quietly as she listened to the teacher, but the constant itching caught her eye. She quickly walked over to the boys and checked underneath their shirts and saw the tell-tale signs of poison oak all over the boys. "Did anyone actually check them?!" Sansa asked in frustration, "They have poison oak! I know that sometimes they can be a handful, but that's no reason to just ignore a child's plea to go to the nurse! Come on boys, we're going home!" The boys briefly stopped in their itching to stare in amazement at Sansa, they couldn't believe that she actually stood up for them and practically yelled at the most feared teacher in school.

Ever since then, the boys were much easier to manage. They seemed to really respect what she had to say and she felt like she was really making a difference in their behavior, slowly but surely. She was helping to teach Rickon to read, she was taking Tommen to music and art classes, she was even helping Lommy with his new self-defense class that definitely helped to keep him out of mischief, and she helped Gendry with all the sports that he wanted to sign up for when he got into high school by signing him up on any community team that caught his eye. The boys would, in exchange do simple, little things for her; but still made her day. They would randomly bring in wild flowers, homemade cards, and even started helping around the house. She finally felt like a good mother and she was so happy that these boys were hers. However, Sandor was a slightly different matter.

She didn't know what to think of Sandor. He was usually very gruff and said very little, she also believed that he secretly loved it when she became the slightest bit frustrated. He didn't even put up much of a fight when she asked to sleep on the coach instead of with him. It's as if they had a loveless marriage, but that couldn't be right, because they had four beautiful boys. She sighed in frustration as yet again Sansa left without much of a goodbye, but she suddenly had an epiphany. She would ask Bronn about it! Bronn was Sandor's closest friend; he would know what to do and how to go about actually talking to Sandor. With a determined set to her shoulders, Sansa set out to meet with Bronn.

* * *

"What can I do for you?" Bronn asked as Sansa sat down on his lumpy couch. "Well, it's about Sandor," Sansa said as she made herself comfortable. "This ought to be good," Bronn said with a huff and sat down beside her, "What about Sandor?" "Well, it's just that I'm not sure what to do," Sansa replied, "I probably will never remember how our relationship was like before I lost my memory, but I'm determined to make it a better one than it is now. He barely talks to me and I just don't know what to do. I was hoping maybe you could tell me more about him. Maybe something you say will finally help me gain back my memory." Bronn sat in stunned silence, almost feeling guilty about the part that he has played in creating the lie that she and Sandor were actually married. But, he also knew, that despite everything, this woman was making significant improvements within the Clegane household. He also believed that despite himself, Sandor needed Sansa. Maybe having her in his life, Sandor could properly face the demons that hunted him for so long. Bronn sighed in acceptance and told Sansa, "Well, don't tell him I told you this story, but maybe telling you how he got his scars will help you understand him better. When Rickon was just a newborn baby, the house that you guys were living in suddenly caught on fire. We are still unsure of how it happened, but it happened really fast and the house was suddenly consumed in flames. It seemed as if everyone got out okay, but Rickon was trapped inside his nursery. Sandor busted his way into the room and grabbed the baby, but suddenly the roof caved in. Sandor protected the baby, but his face was burned in the process." Sansa sat quietly as she could almost imagine the terror she would have felt at the thought of almost losing the baby and the pain Sandor must have went through. "He's a gruff man, for sure," Bronn continued, "But he has a good heart. He would do anything for the boys and I daresay he's more than proved it. Just be patient with him. You're good for him, no matter if he says so or not." Sansa felt she indeed understood her husband just a little bit better. With a silent vow to herself, Sansa decided to put more effort into the marriage and show Sandor the love that they must have shared before the memory loss and obviously before the fire. Maybe that's when the marriage become more and more loveless. Sandor must have lost a lot of confidence and Sansa must have become somewhat lax in proving that she would love him, despite the scars. She felt ashamed of her past self. Surely she couldn't be so vain that she would stop loving her husband because he had scars! He only had the scars, because he saved her child! After hearing the story, Sansa felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach as she thought of how heroic Sandor had been and ready to give up his own life, if it meant that he saved the children. Could it be that she was finally growing to love him again? Sansa smiled a little smile at the thought. She didn't know for sure what she suddenly felt for Sandor was love or not, but she welcomed it with cautious optimism.

* * *

As the days continue to pass, Sandor couldn't help notice how calm his home life had become. The house looked warm and cozy and the kids were a lot better behaved. He knew it all was because of Sansa. As he sat, relaxing on the couch that was doubling as Sansa's bed, his eyes would continually drift over to where Sansa was sitting in a rocking chair with Rickon in her lap as she helped him read a book. He quietly admitted to himself that he actually did like Sansa. She was young and obviously beautiful, and she continually tried to make the best out of whatever he tried throwing her way. He almost wished that she was his true wife. Life with her seemed calm and relaxed. She never looked at his scars in horror or pity; it felt like she just looked at him for who he was instead of what he looked like with the scars. He honestly hadn't felt this way about anybody since the boys' real mother left him after the fire. Since then, he felt that love couldn't really exist, because he thought he was in love with his wife and her with him. But after the fire, it obviously wasn't enough, and she eventually left. And yet, he almost couldn't wait to come back home to Sansa. It seemed as if just her presence alone could soothe away the hurt he still felt about his past. Sandor sighed happily in contentment, life was finally good. "Time for bed, boys," Sansa said, breaking into Sandor's thoughts. He got up and helped wrangle the boys up to their rooms. He stood back and quietly watched Sansa tuck in the boys and lovingly kissed each one on the forehead while she bid them a goodnight. At the sight, he suddenly felt a flutter in the pit of his stomach. He suddenly realized that he had fallen in love with her. He didn't know how or when it happened, but he was in love with Sansa. He felt both giddy and guilty at the same time. He knew that he couldn't keep her forever; she had a real life before he came in, and she would probably remember her real life someday and leave him. He suddenly felt guilty for lying, but at the same time he couldn't regret having her in his life. Maybe, just a little while longer, he thought to himself, let him have her in his life for just a little longer. He knew it was a bit selfish, but he felt like he needed her in his life now. He couldn't imagine what life will be like if she was no longer in it, so he decided to be selfish for just a little longer. He silently prayed that she would never remember her past life; maybe she could stay with him for the rest of his days. The thought of him actually growing old with her, made a slight smile appear on his face as he silently followed her back down into the living room. She made the couch comfortable for bed, and as Sandor quietly watched her from the door, he thought that she reminded him of a bird setting up a nest. He smiled slightly as he watched her nestle down for bed and quietly made his way over to her and pulled another blanket onto her and softly stroked her red hair away from her face and quietly bid her goodnight and he left for his own room. As he lay down in his own bed to sleep, he suddenly had the odd thought of how it would be like for her to share his bed. He shook his head at his odd thoughts, but it stayed in the back of his head as he slowly succumbed to sleep; the idea of little Sansa warming his bed as her tiny form lay on his chest made him smile in his sleep and dreamed of what it would be like to make love to the beautiful, kind, amazing, young woman.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Again, not much to add other than as always I don't own anything and to please read and review!**

**Ch. 5 – "Overindulge"**

"What in the Seven Hells have you been doing?!" Cersei cried out in frustration as she berated her son on his latest stupidity, "Where exactly is your fiancé?! Do you know how much is riding on this union?! The Starks are a very influential family and will make a great improvement on our depleting wealth, but you had to go and ruin it by letting that little girl get lost in some godforsaken town?!" Joffery sat with a bored expression on his face as he listened to his mother rant and rave at him. Admittedly, looking back, it was a bad decision to just leave Sansa at the little town, but he didn't regret it all that much. He was glad to have been rid of her for the short amount of time; but now, he supposed, that his freedom was official over. His mother had somehow learned of his latest blunder and now was forcing him to get his tedious fiancé back. He sighed in frustration as he prepared once again to go back to Westeros.

* * *

As the days flew by, Sansa couldn't help the feeling like that even though she had yet to regain her memories, life finally felt right. Little by little, Sandor and she have grown more and fonder of each other. They would occasionally caught each other staring at the other, Sansa found herself holding his hand whenever possible, and Sandor found himself stroking her hair wistfully as she fell asleep each night. He loved the feel of her against his side as they relaxed on the couch together each evening as they watched television with the boys. She loved how he would occasionally make her little wooden nick-knacks; her favorite had been of a small wood carving of a wolf, for some reason the wolf felt familiar to her but she could never place why or how. However, even though Sandor felt like he was really falling for Sansa, the guilt plagued him as well. He knew that someday he would have to tell her the truth, but he never could bring himself to do it. He was actually afraid that she would leave him. He desperately didn't want her to leave, he wanted her all to himself and of course the boys. They loved her as well, even though they weren't her biological children; they quickly grew to love each other as such. However, one afternoon, after talking to Bronn about the guilt, he felt like it was time for her to know the truth.

He came home in a quiet mood and gently sat her down and held her hand as he tried to gain his courage to tell her. "Sansa," he began haltingly, "Sansa, I have something to say to you."

"What is it? You're scaring me, Sandor. Is everything alright?" Sansa asked as she gripped his hand in concern for his serious tone.

"It's just," He began, "It's just that," he sighed as he seemed that he couldn't get out the words, "I… I… I forgot your birthday," Sandor finally finished lamely. Sandor hung his head in shame; he really was a selfish man. He just couldn't bare the idea of her leaving him. He would be selfish for one last night, and then he would tell her.

"Oh Sandor, that's alright. I didn't remember either," she laughed at her amnesia.

Sandor smiled in agreement, but continued by saying, "All the same, I at least shouldn't have forgotten. I feel bad, so let's just go out. You and me, the boys will be fine by themselves for the night, Gendry can be in charge for the night."

"Sure, that sounds great," Sansa replied happily and hurried ran upstairs to change. Sandor couldn't help but smile at Sansa's excitement, but the smile was weighed down by the guilt. He silently made a vow to himself, to let him have one last selfish night with her and tomorrow he would tell her the truth.

* * *

Sansa didn't think she had been this happy in a long time. She and Sandor had danced the night away; they may not have been the best dancers, but she didn't mind as long as Sandor was the one that held her. She felt oddly complete in his arms, she always felt safe, warm, and protected in his arms. She leaned up against his large, muscular chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and swayed to the beat of the music. "Let's go outside and get some air," Sandor requested and led her outside to a balcony section that overlooked the water.

Sandor leaned up against the railing and let Sansa snuggle up against his side as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. "I know that our life isn't the best," Sandor said after a while of comfortable silence, "But I wouldn't trade it for anything." Sansa looked up at Sandor, and the look on his face was of open love and adoration, and Sansa knew in that moment that she had fallen for this gruff man and couldn't contain the smile of pure joy that spread across her face. Sandor couldn't help himself, but when he saw that joyful smile, he leaned down and kissed her. There was no words for what he was feeling, other than an odd sort of peace that quieted his mind. With Sansa pressed tightly against him and her lips on his, he felt like he could conquer the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Well, nothing new to report; just wanted to say hi! As always I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 6 - "Overexploit"**

Sandor couldn't help the low moan that escaped from him as he continued to kiss Sansa. If he were to die right now, he would die a happy man. There was no hesitation from Sansa, no disgust, not even pity, instead she answered back with passion that rivaled Sandor's. Slowly, as if he couldn't bare to be parted from Sansa's lips, Sandor pulled away from her and stood back as he took in her flustered state. As much as his love was consuming him, the guilt had finally taken over all other emotions. He realized with that life-altering kiss that he _had_ to tell Sansa the truth. She deserved to know, and if he lost her due to his actions, then as they say, 'if you love something set it free.' "Sansa, there's – there's something that I need to tell you," Sandor began haltingly, knowing that she will probably hate him. "What is it?" Sansa questioned with concern at his tense form. "We're – we're not really married," Sandor finally said.

"What are you talking about?" Sansa questioned.

"We were never married, those kids aren't yours, and I've only known you for a short time," he answered truthfully, his head hung down in shame.

"What- what are you saying?!"

"The first time we met was when you hired me as a carpenter for remodeling your closet. We didn't exactly see eye to eye when the job was done, and the next day when I heard that you were an amnesiac cast away that was in the hospital with no one that came for you, I decided that pretending we were married so that I would basically have a live-in maid and nanny would be the best way to exact my petty vengeance But then, I really got to know you and the kids grew to respect you and slowly but surely we all grew to love you. I do love you Sansa, more than I could ever realize I could love a person, but I realize that what I've done is stupid and selfish and you have every right to hate me. Just know that I will always love you and be here for you, and if you would like, I will help you find your real family."

Sansa was quiet for a long time as she took in everything that Sandor told her. When she thought about it, she realized that nothing did ever feel _right_ when she was living with Sandor; she just made the best of it and went along as the dumb little girl that she was. She became angrier and angrier as she thought about what this implied and she suddenly reached up and slapped Sandor hard, her hand stinging from the force of the hit. Sandor didn't say anything; he simply let her slap him and watched with sad eyes as she straightened her shoulders, turned, and walked away.

* * *

Sansa walked around the small island in a daze as she thought about her blank identity. For a short time, she was Sansa Clegane; wife to Sandor Clegane and mother to four wonderful boys. Now, she realized she was no one, just blank. She wasn't even sure if Sansa was her real name or not! '_How could he?' _Sansa thought angrily. She thought she grew to love not only him, but his children. He made her believe that those boys were hers! And yet, as angry as she became, she couldn't truly become mad at the boys. Those boys were the first in the Clegane household to really give her a sense of identity and she felt true love towards them. Sandor on the other hand... She didn't know what exactly she felt towards Sandor.

She thought she really did grow to love Sandor, but was it simply a manipulation? Sansa was so confused, so many different emotions coursing through her, she didn't know how to process all of what she was feeling. She finally sat down on some random park bench, placed her head in her hands and wept. She wept for all the hurt she was feeling from Sandor's lies, she wept at the idea of being manipulated into loving Sandor, and she wept at the complete loss of any identity. She never felt so lost; not even when she was in the hospital. She was a blank slate when she was in the hospital and with Sandor she had an identity, only to have it taken away yet again.

Throughout the night, Sansa sorted through her confused feelings. Nothing really made sense anymore; the only thing she knew to be true was that she had nowhere to sleep except at the Clegane household. She thought back to Sandor's explanation and remembered that he was the only one who could help her get back in contact with her family. Finally she made the decision to go back to the Clegane household and have Sandor find her family; it was the least he could do.

* * *

Sandor couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when Sansa came back home. _Home_, it was an interesting concept. He thought he knew what home was until Sansa became a part of his life. He knew that what he did was unacceptable, but he was just thankful that she decided to come back. Hopefully he could slowly regain her trust and maybe one day she would be able to forgive him. That was the thought that carried him through the night as he silently watch Sansa fall asleep out of exhaustion.

* * *

A loud sudden knocking at the front door awoke Sansa from her deep sleep. She stumbled blearily towards the door and opened it. An older man with balding hair and a gray, loose fitting suit and was looking at her with an odd fondness "May I help you, sir?" she asked him and at those words, his look grew even odder and sad. "Hello Sansa; I'm Luwin, you're butler. I know you don't remember me, but I'm here with your fiancé Joffery and we're here to take you home." Sansa stared in confusion as Sandor came up behind her with a scowl on his features. "What are you talking about?" Sandor demanded, "If you are who you say you are, then how come you didn't come for her when she was in the hospital and how did you know where to find her?!" Just then a short, young man with blonde hair came up to the door and Sansa gasped as suddenly her memory was returned in a flash of sensations. She was Sansa Stark, soon to be Baratheon. This was her fiancé and she was terrified of him. But she had to go with him, she had found her true identity and know she was stuck with it. She turned and faced Sandor, gave him a single kiss on his burned cheek, went back inside and grabbed the one possession that meant anything to her; Sandor's carved wolf sculpture, and silently left the Clegane house, not even looking back as she followed Joffery to the slowest death imaginable.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well, this is the final chapter of "Overboard"! Thank you so much to everybody who read, favorited, followed, reviewed, etc. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Ch. 7 - "Overemotional"**

Day after day, hour after hour, minute after minute, second after second; Sansa's soul was slowly, painfully dying. She had lost herself before the accident and oddly enough she found herself again as Sansa Clegane, but now she was Sansa Stark again and was losing herself every minute she was with Joffery. Sansa had experienced pure joy and love for the first time since her father died when she thought she was Sandor's wife and mother to his children; and now it was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. Time went by slowly as she silently watched the small island of Westeros become smaller and smaller. She let out a few tears in silent goodbye to the Clegane household. She knew she loved Sandor, no matter what he had done and that was the worst thing of all. She would never see the gruff man again.

* * *

Sandor sat staring at nothing as his kids came barreling into the living room. "Dad, where's Mom?" Tommen asked. "Stop it Tommen, she's not your mother. She never was and you know that. She's gone now. Her real family came for her." "What?" Rickon asked with tears in his eyes, "where did Mom go? Why would she leave us?" "Enough!" Sandor demanded gruffly, "She's not your mother! She's gone and never coming back! Her real family has her now and she's better off with them than she ever was with us and that's all there is to it!" Gendry just huffed in exasperation as he grabbed his bag and stuffed it with clothes, food, and money. "What are you doing?" Sandor asked his oldest son. "I'm going to go get her back. She may not be my real mother, but I grew to love her as my mom and I want her back." "Us too!" the other boys shouted out as they started grabbing random items and placing them in their own bags. Sandor huffed in exasperation before suddenly grinning and grabbed some of his own stuff and called Bronn for a very important favor before racing out the door, his kids hot on his trail.

* * *

"Sir, we have a patrol boat coming up on us," the captain announced nervously to Joffery as he was having a very tense dinner with Sansa. "What are you talking about?" Joffery demanded, "What could they want?!" "_Hearteater_, this is _SS Knight's Song_, please drop anchor and release Sansa Stark into our custody," a loud voice that was being broadcast from the patrol boat called out, and Sansa had a feeling that Sandor was on that boat and she let a small smile grace her features as she followed Joffery out onto the deck. As she looked out with some binoculars, her smile grew as she saw Sandor standing with his kids on the other boat. "Captain!," Joffery yelled out in aggravation, "Full speed ahead!" "Aye, aye sir," the captain complied as he sped up the boat and Sansa couldn't help but let out a desperate "No!" as she saw the other boat grow smaller and smaller in the distance.

She knew then and there that no matter what, she loved Sandor and the boys and she wanted nothing more than to live each and every day with them! She sped off to the edge of the railing and quickly jumped overboard, not even caring about neither the cold water nor the sudden call of "Woman overboard" ringing out from both boats. She suddenly heard another splash and the call of "Man overboard!" She gazed up from the cold water and saw Sandor swimming quickly towards her. She smiled widely and swam faster towards her love. She let out a gasp as he suddenly swam up to her and grabbed her around the waist and kissed her passionately.

She didn't really take in much after that, only that she and Sandor was rescued back up onto the _SS Knight's Song_ and wrapped in blankets with the boys huddled around her. "I can't believe you did that!," Sandor said in surprise as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, "I mean, you threw away your life of privilege and money for us? Why?" "Because I love you and the boys," she answered with a smile, "And besides, I didn't give up the money." "What do you mean?" Sandor questioned with a quirk of his good eyebrow. "I mean that all of the money was mine. I was going to inherent it when I married and I was only marrying Joffery because my family thought it would benefit them even more. But now, most of my family is dead and all I want is to marry you." Sandor laughed and said, "What could I ever possibly give you that you don't already have?" Sansa smiled as she gazed at the boys fondly and answered quietly, "A little girl."

**The End**


End file.
